


the under tale

by route216



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Fan Comics, Fanart, based on the sequence before the asgore battle in neutral run, death mentions, rated t jic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:22:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24095017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/route216/pseuds/route216
Summary: a story from down under.
Kudos: 4





	the under tale

[a short comic based on the sequence before the Asgore fight.]

**Author's Note:**

> please do not repost (or at the very least credit me if you do!). if you liked this, please consider reblogging it on tumblr (and leaving kudos)!
> 
> https://cherartsthings.tumblr.com/post/617579254073475072/the-under-tale-forever-my-favorite-bit-in-ut


End file.
